1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic dryers, and more particularly, to a dryer control method that uses a sensing unit and a timer to vary drying conditions depending on the state of drying laundry and to a dryer using the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a general dryer used for automatically drying wet laundry. Referring to FIG. 1, the dryer includes a drum 2 rotatably installed inside a case 1; a laundry inlet 3, formed in a front side of the case 1, for loading laundry; a door 4 installed at the laundry inlet 3; a motor 5, installed at an inner upper side of the case 1, for rotating the drum 2 using a drum belt 6; a plurality of lifters 7, installed on the inner circumferential surface of the drum 2, for tumbling laundry as the drum 2 rotates; a circulation duct 8, disposed between the case 1 and the drum 2, for circulating heated air; a heater 11, installed at one end of the circulation duct 8, for heating air; a fan 9, installed at one end of the circulation duct 8, for circulating the heated air; a fan belt 10, connected to the motor 5, for rotating the fan 9; an air supply duct 12, communicating with the circulation duct 8, for supplying external air to an interior of the dryer; and a condensation drain duct 13, also communicating with the circulation duct 8, for expelling condensed water generated when air is circulated inside the dryer.
In the operation of the above dryer, laundry to be dried is loaded in the drum 2 via the door 4, and upon activation of the dryer, the drum 2 containing the laundry is rotated by the motor 5, and the laundry is tumbled (or lifted) by the lifters 7. The fan 9, which is also driven by the motor 5, circulates air introduced through the air supply duct 12 to the circulation duct 8. The circulated air is heated by the heater 11, and hot air is introduced into the drum 2 to dry the laundry. Moisture generated by air circulated through the circulation duct 8 is expelled from the dryer through the condensation drain duct 13.
Since the dryer operating as above dries all types of laundry under the same drying condition, however, the drying time is too long. In addition, the drying state is poor, so that laundry may be damaged.